Moments Like This
by Achievement-Hunter-Unlocked
Summary: Marzia leaves Pewdie for reasons that he can hardly explain. Cry sees the pain and depression on his friends face as he wants him to come and live in Florida with him. Pewdie does; however, temptations raise, threatening the friends' friendship for the long run. Or does it bring them closer? Only time will tell. [ Chapter Series. ] [PewDieCry. ] [ Beware the Smut. ]
1. Misunderstood Mistake

**A/N: Yep. What I'm about to post is a start fic directly from my Wattpad account. I wrote it all myself and thought, "What the fuck? Stick it on here, too." So. Here you go. **

**Wattpad account = xWriterOfWords**

**Enjoy.~**

* * *

**Moments Like This ~ PewDieCry Chapter FanFic.**

* * *

You know that moment when you think you've found your one true love, and you want to go to them, or just off to find them? Yeah. That's what I'm going through. The sad part about that is: my fans, my friends, and even the one I supposedly love, think I'm straight. But in all actuality, I'm not. I'm on the border of loving both women, and men. So. Call me bi. 'Sup. I'm Cry. And I'm in love with a taken man. That man is PewDiePie.

Cry slightly smiled behind his precious mask as he finished recording a game. Yet his smile fades as the tedious job of editing is now in his mind. Meh. He'll do it later. And it seems that later might be a late night later. On his computer, was a call from the man he loved; a smile creeped on his face as he kept his headphones on to speak to his Swede friend.

Cry hit the answer button as both cams came up. However, the one on Pewds' side seemed... A bit off. The man was not as cheery to see the masked man as he usually was. He had hits of sadness and depression written on his face. And sadly, his voice could verify these emotions, "Hi, Cry.."

Even though the other could not see his face, Cry's smile soon faded from existence once the man spoke. He turned his head in confusion, unable to come up with words at this moment, as he can only stare at the man. Pewds also stared at Cry, the man having tear stains on his soft skin. A small sniff could be heard as he quickly wiped away a tear threatening to fall from his eyes. Cry then soon wishes to speak, seeing his friends emotions hurting him so much, "Hey, friend? Is there something wrong?"

Pewdie slightly jumps to his friends smooth, yet caring words. He forces a smile on his sad face, trying to make himself happy, though, that didn't help once single bit. The man slowly begins to break down, his face turning red from his quiet sobs he kept in for the longest time. His weakness is being seen by his friend, and he feels horrible. The man is unable to speak his problem as he shakes his head, moving away from the web cam to compose himself. Cry however, sat in his chair, slight confusion and worry plasted on his face. Well, his unseen face.

Pewds soon comes back, though it seems like hours passed before the man finally sat down in his chair. His face seemed to be calm, though emotions are swimming in the poor mans head of the situation that has yet to be announced. But finally, the Swede finally speaks said problem, a shake in his words as he speaks, "Uh... Ma-Marzia left me, Cry. She-She just left. She said that we've been falling apart and that I haven't spent enough time with her and-"

Cry shook his head as he stared at his friend with a worried expression behind his ceramic mask. He is happy that he is now single, but mortified that the break up had this much of an effect on his friend. The masked man let off a sigh as he stares up to his web cam, his words turning more deeper, yet the caring, soothing, soft words stay the same. He must come up with something that would make his friend more happier. And he has the perfect idea...

"Hey, Pewds. I don't think you want to be there with the memories of her so..." His words pause, he was not quiet sure if he was ready to say the words he wanted to say, but swallowed regret, and spoke them, "Come live with me in Florida. I'll make you feel better. Well, that's the intention."

Pewds turned his head as he lets off a soft sigh, slightly shaking his head to his friends request, "Cry... I appreciate the offer but-"

"No buts..! I want you to be happy! You can be with me, and be happy."

Pewds blinks to the others words. They seemed a bit off. But he shrugged the nonsense off, and slowly nodded, "Fine. You win. I'll come and live with you for a while."

Cry claps with excitement as his friend accepted his offer. He was going to be with Pewds. And he was going to make him his. No matter how hard he has to try..!

Pewds has been with Cry for about a week. Today is Saturday. So why the hell not get a bit drunk and see what happens. Yeah. Good idea.

Pewds was staying home as Cry left to go get the alcohol. Since Cry's not a fan of beer, he got a few bottles of hard liquor, and returned about an hour later after looking for the right kind. Once returning back, he spotted the other sitting on the couch, his eyes focused on the television in front of him playing some show that Pewds didn't seem to be interested in. Cry closes the door quietly as he walks past the other, said other giving him a small smile to his return. Cry returned it, though he couldn't see it.

Cry put the alcohol in the fridge, keeping out one as he made two drinks for them both on the rocks, without mixing them. The unknown alcohol was filled halfway up, the ice making it almost full. He brings it over to Pewds, holding it out as he takes a seat next to him, taking a sip of his own. His body reacting with a slight shiver as it goes down, and from the potency of it. Pewdie takes the offering of alcohol, taking a bit swig of his own.

Time passes, Pewds having a flushed face from god knows how many drinks they've both had. Cry however, also hand one; thank god his face was covered by his precious mask.

However, temptations raise as Cry lays Pewdie down on his back, having Cry get over the other, and slowly lift his mask up to show only his lips. Pewds looks in discomfort, yet his eyes read confusion with hits of lust scattered through the sky eyes.

Cry leans down, his lips hovering over the Swede's, tempting to touch, but not as of yet. Pewds gets the idea. He slowly wraps his arms around Cry, lowering him down fully, perfect lips touching his in pure ecstasy. Electricity jolted through both of their bodies as the kiss soon turns from sudden, to extreme in a matter of seconds. Cry groans a drunken groan, his body reacting more than it should have as he lies on the Swede, a single hand gripping into blonde locks, gently pulling, or running through them. He soon moves his tongue over perfect lips, asking for entrance; surprisingly, Pewdie lets him have the pleasure and soon both tongues are battling for dominance. Soft groans from both parties in turn, turn both on more than the kiss itself was.

Pewdie leaves the lips of the masked man as soft pants can be heard from both of them. He grabs a hold of brown locks, yanking Cry down to him, as his own lips attack his neck. Soft nips, kisses, and bites are marked on one side of his neck. He soon bites down a bit too hard, though it was on purpose, causing Cry to let off a pained moan. He draws back as his eyes focus on the man who marked him. Cry soon returns the favor, biting down on Pewdie's neck. A moan-like whimper slips out as Cry shivers slightly from the noise, enjoying it.

Cry soon sits up, moving a leg between the others' legs, his knee brushing against a growing object. Said movement causes Pewdie to jump, pushing Cry off of him, and sits up. He softly pants, getting up and stumbling his wy into his room. Cry watches with blurry eyes as his love walks away from him. He wants to get up and confront him, but his legs won't move. They won't get him anywhere. Sadness soon overcomes the man as he does what his name implies. Cries. He has never cried in such a long time, the emotion is like something new to him.

He sighs, his eyes still watery as he slowly moves onto the couch, laying on his stomach, face in the pillow as his body soon passes out. Two simple words slip the mans lips before darkness fully takes over:

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote this on Wattpad, and for some ungodly reason, can't copy and paste, so forced to physically type this out. Thank god I type like a maniac and got this done in about a half hour.  
**

**If you want more, you know the drill, review it, or send me a message. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Much love,**

**~ Shadow. ~**


	2. Perfection

**A/N: I'm currently watching the Super Bowl as I type this. Watching men throw a football. Yippe. Welp. The continuation of Moments Like This will happen below this break. Forgive the long wait. I got a bit of writers block, but I'll figure out something. Enjoy.~**

* * *

Cry sighs as his eyes flutter open from his drunken night. Where his head lays was slightly wet from the outcome of what happened the previous night, and he sighs heavily. He decides to lay there, not going into Pewdie's room, knowing that the blonde may not want to see him due to the events that he seemed like he did not want. Though, said blonde did come out of the room and groggy trot his way into the living room where said masked man still lays. Pewdie does make his way over to him, and stand in front of the couch as he runs a hand through blonde locks before his lips part to speak, "Cry I—.."

Cry holds a hand up to his friend as he simply shakes his head, silencing the other from speaking any more words. Cry soon speaks himself as he sighs, standing up to meet the others stand, copying the others' famous words back to him, "Don't worry about it, Pewds.."

Said blonde blinks to the others words as his mouth simply shuts, staring down at the ground. He does remember what happened that night, and he did feel bad to leave the masked man by them circumstances, but for some reason, that moment, that time, he didn't want what it seemed like the other wanted. Yet, he does still want to explain what happened. Pewds watches as Cry sits up, and he makes his way to him, sitting down on the open spot, opening his mouth again to explain his actions, "Cry... I didn't mean to leave you like that. We—We were both drunk, and I didn't feel right. It we _do _do anything, I'd rather it be when we're sober so it's not just what our body wants. It's what _we _want. And not have the alcohol talk."

Cry looks over to his friend, his gears in his head turning to understand what the blonde had said. He nods slowly, understanding, before turning to look at him, "Yeah. That does seem reasonable. I'm... Still sorry about that, though.."

"Don't worry about it, Cry." Pewds states before he leans his body over to Cry, his lips grazing the slightly exposed cheek of the other, plating a soft kiss on the skin before getting up, leaving Cry in slight confusion as Pewdie decides to make something to eat to make the nausea of his hangover go away.

Cry decides to get up as well, making his way into the bathroom to take a long shower, getting his former drunken smell off of him. He drops his old clothes onto the bathroom tile, stepping into the warm shower and sighs. Removing his mask, his precious mask, his face no one has seen before, not even Pewds is exposed. He runs a few fingers over his damp face, sighing as he feels the scar left from his childhood. The childhood he can never get rid of. The childhood that will most likely haunt him for the rest of his life.

Pewdie however, has finally made something to eat, and makes his way back onto the couch, eating said meal he had made. His brain still not staying on a simple subject. The only subject his mind wonders too is the kiss that went a bit more further last night. He did actually like the kiss. Cry's lips were soft, smooth. But he only liked women, right? He can't fall for his best friend. He can, but it'll feel wrong. He's been with Marzia for so long. Though, she did leave him and the contact from the other male did make him feel happy. Maybe he's just not ready for that type of commitment at this moment.

Though, Pewds did not know that Cry was in the shower as he decides to actually take one himself. Cry finished, as he steps out and stares into the mirror, a finger moving over said scar on his face. The bathroom door flies open as the blonde emerges from the other side, startling Cry, having him back up and cover his face with his hands. Pewdie stares in complete shock. Said blonde moves over to the unmasked man, removing his hands from his face and studying him closely, his eyes taking in every detail of the man who kissed him last night.

Cry was perfect. Utterly perfection. Pewdie studies him even harder, if possible. Cry's eyes a beautiful mix of Dark and light blue, mixed with slight green. Specks of unique colors swirl around his eyes, making them even more beautiful than they already were. His lips were also more perfect seeing them sober. Pink, plump lips, crying out to the other to just take them into his own. The last thing he noticed was the large scar going down his face. Pewdie frowns as he reaches up, feather light touches dancing across the scar in such a delicate manner, it makes Cry shiver. He flinched away from the touch, though, he can't help but lean into the calm, gently touch. Pewdie's hand cups the mans cheek, caressing the skin as he leans forward, his forehead meeting Cry's. Light cobalt blue, meeting mixed blue, brightening as tears threaten to fall from them beautiful eyes. Pewdie closes the distance between them, Swede lips finding American ones in a tender, gentle, loving kiss. Cry jumps at the action, but soon melts into it, returning it back almost right away. Pewdie can't help but smile in the tender kiss; though it doesn't last for long. He parts away as he steps back, drinking in the perfectness of his best friend. Words were never spoken between the two as they just stare at each other. Cry soon gets the courage to move, moving around the blonde slowly and making his way into his room, confusion written on his face as he gets dressed, leaving the bathroom for the other to use.

* * *

**The younger Cry was in his room, tears flowing from his eyes from the abuse from his father. His mother was trying to calm things down with him, but it seemed nothing she said had an effect on the drunken man. Said drunken man shoved the woman away before marching up to his sons room, throwing open the door and making his way to his defenseless son's bed.  
**

**Cry threw his hands up in defense, trying to keep his body safe from the blows his father would give him, but it was no use. The man dragged the boy up, only to shove him back down on the floor, bruising blows soon being dealt to the defenseless boy as cries of pain fall from his lips, begging his father to stop. Yet no words could stop him. **

**The older male had a small blade, said blade making contact to his face, making the scar he's had to live with for so long. Blood flows from the wound as he holds his hand over the long cut, kicking and screaming his way out of submission, and running into the bathroom, locking the door, falling against it as he spends the night in the room. **

**He doesn't sleep. He never closed his eyes; only to blink and that was it. **

**As time passes, he soon got up and stared into the mirror. Dried blood stuck to his face and around the wound as he cleans himself up, before slowly exiting the room. **

**No one seemed to be home as he quickly ran to his room, finding a mask he made a few years back just mostly for fun. He stares at the ceramic mask, placing said object on his face and tying the stings to hold it in place. **

**He was known by everyone by his real name, however, his real name does not exist within this mask. Cry. Cry would be his new name. For all entirety.  
**

* * *

Cry lets off a shaky sigh as the memories flow back into his mind, but he quickly shakes his head, grabbing his mask, and placing it back onto his face. Once he returned out, arms wrapped around his waist, a hand covering the holes of the mask as it soon becomes lose, and falls into the captures hands. He gasps, moving to cover his face, but a think Swedish accent fills his ears, "Don't hide from me anymore, Cry.."

Pewdie turns the man around, facing him, moving a hand through chestnut locks. Cry couldn't help but smile, but the memories were still there. However, Pewdie leans forward, a sudden kiss catching the other off guard as he returns it without hesitation. The blonde pulls Cry more closer, though Cry pulls away from said kiss as he stares at him in confusion, "Why..?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want me to hide my face?"

Pewdie sighs, placing a hand on the exposed mans face before slowly caressing it, "You don't need to hide from me. You're perfect, Cry, in every way possible."

Cry frowns as he points to the scar on his face, his eyes down-casting, his eyes from the other. Pewdie notices this, shaking his head, a simple word slipping from his lips. "_Perfect._"

Cry sighs, not wanting to argue with him; all he does is nod, even though he knows that it wasn't true.

* * *

Perfection is described as no flaws what so ever. I'm not perfect. Pewdie thinks I am, but I'm far from perfection. My fears, my past, my sexuality; it's not perfect. But... He thinks I am which is something new, and something that no one has ever told me before. It—It makes me feel special. It makes me feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. It makes me feel good. The one I'm falling for more and more thinks the up-most perfection of me. I'm not the only one perfect. He is, too. Everything about him is perfect. Like me, he may also deny the truth, but I have a reason.

As I said before. I'm Cry. I'm falling head over heals for my best friend. And nothing will ever change that.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but this one was a bit rushed. I tried to make it less rushed, but I do hope you all enjoyed it. I'm in a love / hate relationship with what I've written. Mostly from the past. I've seen it everywhere. I'm sorry if any of it offended any of you Cry fans. It actually offended me since I said I would never do it. But, whatever floats the boat. I'm the writer.  
**

**ANYWAY! This'll keep you entertained for about five minuets. As always, if you want more, let me know and I'll try to update more earlier this time.**

**Much love,**

**~ Shadow. ~**


	3. Nova and Sp00n's Evil Plan

**A/N: Let's get this shit going! Hopefully I can get this out today [Tomorrow.] I got an hour. I can write 1.5+k words. I will challenge myself to do so! Enjoy this. I do this for you guys. -Heart here cause FanFiction takes half the heart away.-**

**Warning: There is some Smut / Triggering scenes in here. You have been warned.**

* * *

Pewdie has been in Florida for about a month. His stay was amazing. His new life away from Marzia was also amazing. Both him and Cry have got along rather well; too well, actually. Both men have began to become more touchy feely since they both know that their feelings are mutual.

Said blonde wakes up, and slowly trots himself to the unmasked man's room. However, once he got there, and put his hand on the door knob, the slight smell of iron feels the air around the door. Pewdie blinks several times as he turns his head in confusion as he slowly opens the door, seeing the man whom he's falling for on the bed, his arm on off to the side hanging off the bed as a few deep cuts, as well as smaller versions of them cuts dance across his arm. The metallic liquid slowly dripping down his arm and onto the bedroom floor. Pewdie's eyes widen, running to the man, shaking him. Cry's shallow breathing can be heard; it seems as if these cuts are very fresh. So in trying to save his friend, said blonde runs off to find some first aid kit to wrap his arm up to stop him from loosing anymore blood. The brunette wakes up, groaning from his cut up arm, his mouth opening to a single word as his eyes fixate on the blonde running around like a chicken with its head cut off around his room, "Pewds..?"

Said man looks up quickly, stopping his magical healing on Cry as he stares at him; he simply nods, before going back to work on him, wanting him to be safe and not lose anymore blood than he already have. However, the only thing that comes into the blondes head, is blurted out on complete accident, "Why..?"

Cry blinks, avoiding eye contact. He knows why, but he doesn't want to tell the other about his past now. Nor does he want to punish the man by having him take his own burden into his life. He shakes his head, a shaky breath slipping from his lips. Pewdie sighs, but leaves the subject alone for the time as he finishes up his home-made treatment on the other. Said other sits up slowly, rubbing his arm slowly, a faint smile plastered on his face.

Pewdie's face however didn't show a smile. He simply crawls into the bed with the man, laying beside him, his delicate fingers moving over even more delicate skin. His voice shows heavy concern, wanting his friend to know what's on his mind, even if he doesn't want to hear it. He wants Cry to know that he really cares. "Cry.. Please don't do this again. I don't think I can see you in a hospital, or even worse.."

Cry frowns, as he moves more closer to the blonde. He lays a few soft kisses to the others cheek, moving down, laying his head in the crook of his neck, sighing shakily; the only thing that once more comes from his lips is a simple sorry, that wasn't even loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Pewdie had an idea to cheer up Cry. Since they have been touchy feely, why not use this as a bit of an up-lifter. Pewdie moves Cry so he's on his back, said blonde sitting on his lap as he leans down, soft lips meeting even more softer, and perfect ones as he holds the kiss, a hand moving up into chestnut locks, slowly running his hand through them, lightly pulling on the smooth locks. Cry simply hums, not rejecting the kiss, only making it more deeper. Pewdie smiles as he feels said kiss become deeper. Said blondes hand slowly trails up Cry's chest, slowly moving down to trail under the mans shirt; he feels Cry shiver slightly, which only makes him chuckle more, having him retreat from the kiss and stare down at the flushed face of the unmasked man. Cry looks away, as he inhales sharply, feeling delicate fingers teasingly brush against his nipples. He arches slightly to get more closer to the feeling, but said feeling disappears. He frowns as Pewdie slowly moves a leg between the others' leg, rubbing slowly against a becoming hard object, once more causing the man with this problem to inhale a bit heavily.

Pewdie smiles as he finally got to be the one to make Cry make these noises, and by god where they delicious. He wanted to hear more. So, he moves down, unzipping the boys pants and slowly slipping his hand inside, feeling the other stiffen up from the feeling, tilting his head back, as a soft groan slips from his lips. Pewdie shivers from the sound, as he can't help but keep it going, moving said hand into his boxers, slowly moving his hand. The straggled groan slowly turns into a heavy moan as Pewdie leans down, capturing the moaning mans lips into his own. Not to silence him, but to feel them. And boy, can he feel them.

His hand moves even faster, the man beneath is gripping onto the sheets, slowly thrusting his hips to meet the others' hand movements as he feels the need to let go quickly creep up on him as he sits up quickly, reaching forward, simply to grip onto Pewdie's wrist to help him move his hand more faster. Cry groans loudly, his breathing turning into heavy gasps as he leans his head back, his body slightly twitching feeling the urge to let go right that instant.

"F-Felix..! I'm gonna..!"

"Cum for me, Cry.."

As if right on cue, the four words Pewdie spoke made his body react more heavily than it should have. Cry cums rather heavily, his seed shooting on Pewdie, and slightly on his own clothes as he lowers back down, heavily panting, an arm slipping over his eyes to try to come down from his pleasurable high. Pewdie chuckles, laying beside Cry, holding him close as he lets the man sleep off his sexual high, staying right beside him until he wakes up. He might as well get a few shut eyes as well.

* * *

A sneaky little Horse decided to make himself known outside of Cry's abode. His creepy smile crept on his face behind the hood. Said Horse simply breaks into Cry's house, his nosyness coming into play as he snoops around the house of his friend until his ears hear a moan from up stairs. The Horse Man, also known as Sp00n, decided to be nosy to see what kind of chick Cry picked up. Though, once he peaked his nosy head into the room, his eyes slightly widen in disbelief. Cry was getting a hand-job by PewDiePie. Holy shit. PewDieCry is real.

Sp00n grins his evil little grin, as he simply leaves the house, somehow making his way back to the Creature House. The only one in said house at the time was Nova.

Said Nova turns his head in confusion as he can see his fellow Creature with a sly, creepy grin on his face, "Hey, loser. Did you know that PewDieCry is real? I broke in Cry's house and seen them two gettin' it on."

"Why would you break into his house?"

Sp00n punches Nova, watching as Nova fakes a pout, "Who cares. But. We should play a game with them two. 'Ya ever heard of **Romeo and** **Juliet**?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Let's play a game of **Romeo and Juliet**with them two. You can be the bait!"

Nova blinks heavily as he shakes his head, "Hell no! I don't roll that way..!"

" 'Aleks..! Oh god, Aleks..!' What the hell is that, then?"

Nova blushes heavily that Sp00n heard his and Aleks' sexual encounter, "How about we _both _play. That way it'll be a more heavy version of that weird book, or movie."

Sp00n grins, happy to have Nova on board, "Good idea, loser."

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! Yup. Two updates in two days. Feel damn lucky. I did this so I can work on my other stories I got planned and try to get one of them out this week.  
**

**Also, I hope you like this Nova / Sp00n idea with a Romeo and Juliet feel. It may not be much, but I got a great idea for this. Also, it equals a lot more smut! Plus Non-Canon Nova x Cry. xD. That's a first. **

**If you like this idea, please let me know. Or how I can change it if you don't like it fully. I'm up for suggestions. You are my fans, after all.~**

**Enjoy your week! I'll see you all in the Chapter 4 sometime next week!**

**Much love, **

**~ Shadow. ~**


End file.
